<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, What can I do for the girl of the moment? by lowdensdimples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254665">So, What can I do for the girl of the moment?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowdensdimples/pseuds/lowdensdimples'>lowdensdimples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scottish Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowdensdimples/pseuds/lowdensdimples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[HUNTER/OFC] / [THE DREAMS OF BETHANY MELLMOTH] </p><p>So, this shameless two part smut was inspired by the glorious two minutes of Hunter Doig in the pilot for "The Dreams of Bethany Mellmoth"</p><p>Beth (short for Elizabeth rather than Bethany) meets Hunter on a night out with her friend and, due to his rescue of her from the hands of one of her co-workers, she decides to follow him home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“So, how are you going to celebrate this promotion then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing special really, just a couple of cocktails in a club near my flat.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a big deal really, certainly not the kind of big career advancement that she was hoping, but a position as a supervisor had opened in the big chain of bookstores where she worked, and Beth had seized the opportunity. If anything, it was a good excuse to go out with her friends to get a couple of drinks. At 19.00 on her first day as a supervisor, she chucked her nametag and till keys in her locker and got ready to go out, quickly undressing in the staff bathroom. She put her work clothes, an ensemble of jeans and a burgundy knitted t-shirt in her tote, sliding in a white dress with a pattern of pastel pink flowers and a peach coloured knitted cardigan. Before going out she quickly grabbed her backpack and put the tote in the locker with the rest of her belongings. A quick look at her makeup and hair, and she was ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>Beth was wearing her biggest smile, happy for the night to come, drinks and probably a stop at a fast food with her flatmate on the way back home. Those were the nights she liked, she thought, as she walked down the stairs headed for the staff exit. On her way out she stumbled on one of her co-workers, Adrian, not her favourite to say the least. He was maybe just two or three years older than her; but was now completing a PhD and he loved to remind everyone just how intelligent he was. Not to mention how she’d rather him not look at her in that way at all, “You look great tonight.” “Thanks, remember to come on time tomorrow.” He rolled his eyes “Already acting like the boss?” Beth laughed, “<em>I AM</em> your boss.” He wasn’t laughing, though, blocking her just as she was going out, her breath quickened and she swallowed, trying to keep control of the situation. “Don’t be silly. Just let me go out.” He took her hand in his, which aroused in her a sense of disgust. “Maybe you can boss me out on the work place and I can boss you out somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no way she was going to let him talk to her like that, she pushed him aside. “You’re frankly disgusting, stay away from me.” She said, as she quickly put a distance between them leaving the building and meeting the faint summer breeze of London in July. Beth shivered, more for the sense of repulsion than the nippy hair hitting the naked skin of her legs. She walked quickly down the street to get to the nearest tube stop, headed south, towards the club in Southwark where she was supposed to meet her friends. It was just a couple of stops after hers, and she arrived at the place in no time. Her closest friends and her flatmate waiting for her outside with coloured balloons and a silly princess crown. “Here she comes, the girl of the moment.” She laughed. “Do you guys know it’s just a retail job, right?” They all ignored her as Carol took her under her arm to escort her in. “It is, but you got it and snatched it away from that annoying co-worker of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>The place was nice, modern, badly lit – as all clubs – smelling heavily of a mix of alcohol and microwaveable food, as she doubted there was an actual kitchen. The counter was long, illuminated by three red ceiling lamps, two young men and a girl serving drinks to the numerous customers. They were all wearing black tops and red braces on black jeans, one of them flipped the bottle before catching it and pouring the content in a shaker in front of two very impressed giggling girls. Beth and her friends also approached the bar, trying to get the attention of one of the servers. “First round is on me.” Said Ellen, adjusting her glasses. The girl came over, serving them their cocktails, which they carried to a small table with not enough stools for them all, where they finally succeeded in making Beth wear a pink sash and a plastic crown. “Now I look like an absolute prick, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The night proceeded smoothly; she didn’t remember the last time she had had so much fun, laughing until tears were coming out of her eyes. One friend always getting way too drunk, trying to flirt with one of the bartenders – a tall olive-skinned man named Robbie – and making an utter fool of herself. “Now it’s my turn to pay for drinks” Said Beth, as she approached the counter once more, Dutch courage helping her walk with more confidence than she would have had completely sober, Carol behind her to help her carry the drinks. This time the other bartender came over. He was as tall as Robbie – that had now become their friend – but he had golden blonde hair pushed back, his face was clean shaven and rather handsome, with a boyish look and dimples forming on his cheek every time he smiled. Beth’s face flushed when he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, “So what can I do for the girl of the moment?” winking at her, making her stomach twist and turn. Beth ordered, trying to remember all the cocktails she was supposed to get, as he started preparing them. “So, what are you girls celebrating?” His voice was smooth, deep, and he had a Scottish accent. “She got a promotion.” Said Carol, looking at Beth trying to gather her thoughts enough to reply. He juggled with the shaker before leaning on the counter to congratulate her.</p><p> </p><p>As they were carrying the drinks away Beth felt a hand on her arm, fingers lightly touching her. “I’m Hunter, by the way.” Carol chuckled, leaving her alone there. Probably heading to their table where she could look at the entire disaster of “Beth talking to a man” unfold. “I’m Beth.” There wasn’t much time for a real conversation, as his co-workers kept calling him for help, but he winked at her, telling her that he hoped she would stay until the place got less busy. Once back at her table the response was unanimous “You are staying. I know he kept looking here for some reason.” Beth blushed again, as she remembered they had kept eyeing each other the entire evening. His smile flashing at her, as he kept impressing her with his flair moves. “I don’t get the point of staying, though.” She said, making Emma – her flatmate – snort. “It’s been a while, Beth. Don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perfect. She was now on fire. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had been a while – more than eight months – since she had broken up with her last boyfriend and had had some form of action. However, she was unsure about the whole concept of sleeping with a stranger. “You’re overthinking it. It’s just a bit of fun. Carol knows him, he’s ok.” Someone chimed in. As the night proceeded, she decided to stop working herself up, as nothing had to happen that she was unsure of and she would just decide along the way. As the club emptied out, they got closer to the bar. She got the chance to strike an actual conversation with Hunter – Hunter Doig – who had moved to London three years ago and had abandoned his juggling dreams to work in a bar and get an architecture degree. As they got to know each other, their conversation and touch became more intimate. He kept it classy, but she could tell he was interested, by the way his hands lightly touched her skin and as he leant on the counter to be closer and closer to her, whispering in her ear and making her heart drop.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t felt like that for a while now, the physical need for someone becoming more and more impending, making her wish the club would just close now. She almost regretted that wish as her friends left, leaving her and Emma on their own in an almost closed place, only a few clients left. Emma was one of the last one to capitulate, leaving now Beth on her own, after a long time discussing whether or not she felt like it. “You know you can back out any time, also call me if you need. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” But she was fine. She wouldn’t go as far as saying she felt confident, but at the end of the day everyone did it once in a while, just having mindless sex with someone because you needed it. She wasn’t the first one. It was just two minutes after Emma left, Hunter serving two guys their last pint, that she felt a hand on her shoulder a bit too strong for her liking, she tried to stand up, but it pushed her back on the stool. “Hello.” Adrian. What an idiot. She knew he would rain on her parade in one way or another. “Did you actually stalk me for the entire night? There’s no way I’m not going to report this.” He sat next to her, keeping his hand on her shoulder, baring it from her cardigan. She slapped his hand away. “What do you want?” “Give me a chance.” She exaggerated her disgusted face. “Not even if you were the last man on earth.” He didn’t take it well; he was probably a bit drunk and the offense was just too much now. He put his hand on her leg, trailing up her tight and almost under her dress, before she could jump up. “Stop it.” He stood up with her. “As if you weren’t going to sleep with that guy tonight. It won’t be any different…” He didn’t have time to finish the phrase, though. Hunter had quickly approached them, probably understanding now that he was not a friend that she had accidentally met. “Is everything ok?” Adrian smiled. “Yes, thanks. You can go now.” “She doesn’t seem ok at all, though.” He stepped in between them, unlocking Beth’s wrist from his grip. Adrian didn’t react well, he must have felt really sure of himself, because next thing she knew he pushed Hunter in sign of provocation. “Ok, that’s all I needed, pal.” He said, before grabbing the unsteady and drunk Adrian out by the sleeve of the bomber jacket he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Beth wasn’t going to lie, the sight of him stepping in to defend her, dragging a recalcitrant Adrian out, flexing his muscles and biting his lip in the effort had an effect on her. God, it was so cheesy of her to fall for the knight in a shining armour act. He came quickly back to her, checking up on her. “Did he hurt you?” She shook her head, trying to hide the flare on her cheeks. She was so embarrassed. If anything, now she felt that Adrian had ruined the mood of the entire night. She sat down, upset, biting her lip in anger and trying to hold back the tears, until she noticed that he was now juggling with three limes, probably to make her smile. Which worked. “Here it is! Wonderful smile.” She laughed more. “You’re right. He’s not worth it.” He nodded and then left her for a second. “Robbie, you’re alright with closing, right?” Robbie smiled and nodded. He joined her and offered her his arm. Beth grabbed it, feeling the need to snuggle against him, lying her head on his naked bicep. They walked under the cloudy sky, the concrete streets dampened by the rain, the lights reflected in the dirty puddles. “Who’s that dreamboat by the way?” He spit out, shaking his head. “A co-worker, he’s not happy about not having had that promotion.” He nodded. “Believe me, that’s not the reason he’s mad at you.” Beth blushed, the disgust hitting her again. Shuddering.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t like being said no.” Hunter stopped suddenly, grabbing her by the shoulders and facing her. “I know we don’t know each other, but if you need help putting him in his place, feel free to call me.” Beth nodded and smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose, dimples forming on his cheeks again. “Whereabout do you live? Should I walk you home or do you want me to call you a taxi?” Beth looked at him quizzingly. “I thought…” He laughed “Me too, but I guess he sort of killed the mood for you.” Beth thought about it, he almost had, Hunter was right. But she wasn’t going to let it happen. She quickly grabbed him by the back of his neck, drawing him close and crashing her lips with his. He was hungry for her, slipping his tongue in her mouth, which quickly granted access, his hands roaming around her body, feeling the soft curves of her breast and bottom, descending on her tights and grabbing her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Beth laughed, breaking the kiss “O-ok, I’m into it, but maybe not in the streets.” He laughed with her, caressing the thin skin of her inner tights with his thumb before putting her down. She could see he was ready for her, his jeans looking very constrictive all of sudden.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to his place, Beth gave a quick look around. It was a small studio, grey and anonymous, his books and some other material related to his studies laying on a small coffee table near the couch. He invited her to seat there, while he prepared some more drinks. The polycotton fabric of the couch was a bit harsh against her now oversensitive skin, his touch had set something on inside her, every feeling was now intensified. He came back with two gin and tonic, “It’s a special one, I hadn’t opened that one yet. It’s lavender and elderflower.” Beth tasted it. “It’s good, but I was hoping for one of your tricks.” His eyes widened and he muttered a “Oh fuck!” Which made her laugh. “I should’ve!” He ran to the kitchen and came back with three tumblers, that he started juggling for her. Beth laughed more, he was fun, unassuming and sweet. She patted the place on the couch next to her “Ok, I think you’ve earned your drink now.” He smiled and bowed for her, before joining her on the couch. When the drinks were over, Beth sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here it comes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He quickly clarified that if at any time she wanted to stop and go home, he would call her a taxi. “Or you can sleep here since it’s late, being here doesn’t mean anything has to happen.” She nodded and kissed him again, this time knowing nothing would interrupt them. She straddled him, grabbing his face with her hands, while his own resumed the exploration of her body, this time unafraid to slip under the hem of her dress, lifting the hem of her dress, his hands resting at the bottom of her spine, massaging the area, making her moan against his mouth. He parted from her, tracing a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping at her collarbone and nipping the thin skin, then focusing on her earlobe and the area behind her right ear. His hands continuing the soft motion, before going dangerously down and making her pant harder and harder. As she was holding to his hair, he resumed his trail of kisses, now softly caressing whatever exposed skin of her breast and sternum he found with the tip of his tongue. She nipped at his ear, at his neck, at his lips and whatever part of his body she could get her mouth on, focusing so much on pleasuring him as much as he was doing with her, that she almost didn’t realise that he had switched position and was now on top of her, his arm in between them, his fingers playing a way too dangerous game with the hem of her knickers, stroking her through the soaked cotton fabric and making her arch her back against him, pushing her now sweaty body against his. He laughed, before kissing her tenderly, stroking his nose with hers. “Shh, be good. I kept thinking about doing this to you the entire time at the club.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God. The way he said that alone could have sent her over the edge. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He finally gave in to her, pushing the filmsy fabric aside and letting his hand finally touch her, pleasure her as she needed, letting her guide him. “Touch me more, deeper. Deeper please.” Two digits inside of her, trying to quench at least part of her thirst for the moment. She had finally recomposed herself enough to gain some sort of control, slipping her hand in his jeans, releasing him from the hard fabric and massaging him lightly, stroking her knuckles against him first, then inserting her fingers underneath the elastic fabric of his boxers. He parted from her, offering her his hand and guiding her to his bedroom. It was small, the light from the street illuminated some corners of it, the bed hadn’t been made but she could tell the sheets were fresh, a strong scent of fabric softener invaded her nostril. A cup of coffee had been abandoned near an open book on his nightstand. Beth was going to lay down, dragging him on top of her, but he stopped her. “It’ll be easier this way.” He grabbed the hem of her dress and quickly removed it, managing to get her hair tangled it and making her laugh. “Wait, let me help.” He laughed as she freed herself. “Sorry, was gonna play smooth.” She sat down, now free, breathing heavily, her long brown hair stroking against the naked skin of her back, making her shiver. He quickly removed his braces and jeans, then slid out of his T-Shirt and sat next to her, looking at her more attentively. Her naked breast raising and falling with her breathing, a small light brown birthmark on the left side of her ribcage, her nipples hardener by the chilly hair and the friction of the fabric of her dress. She laid down, a clear invitation to continue, which he took with no hesitation. Covering her entire body with open-mouth kisses, liking the thinner skin and making her shiver, his mouth met the uneven skin of a scar on her lower abdomen. The smell of her arousal filling his nostrils and making him harder than before. He was finally ready to stop the teasing, but there was so much of him that she hadn’t explored yet, she passed her hands all over his body, biting his collarbone, she freed him from his boxers to cup his bottom with her hands, pushing him against her, guiding him to move against her, grinding against her clit. Her hands kept roaming, digging in his chest, his hair, finally his shoulder blades. Until he stopped, leaving her confused and on the verge of coming. He quickly removed her cotton knickers, with a bit too much energy because she could feel them rip, finally, having her at his mercy. He tossed them aside. “You’re soaking wet.” He kissed her ankles, her knees, her inner tights, until she grabbed him by the hair, now tired of waiting.</p><p> </p><p>He only parted from her for a minute, running to the bathroom and coming with a box of condoms. “Are you going to need all of them?” She laughed. But he was too focused on taking one out, opening it attentively and wearing it in a one swift motion. She didn’t have to beg him this time; he was into her in no time. Making her grasp for air. She had just a minute to adjust, before he began his rocking motion, testing the waters to see what she would prefer. It came as a surprise for him when she asked to go harder. She begged and begged, until he was ramming into her, grabbing at the headboard to help his motion. “You’re so hard.” If he was groaning before, this comment of hers made him moan loud against her. He crushed his head against her chest, liking her sternum, then leaving soft love bits on the soft flesh of her breast, leaving marks and bruises on her skin. That must have been her soft spot, because as he focused on her nipple, he could feel her coming closer and closer to her orgasm. He swirled his tongue on it, then biting and sucking alternatively.</p><p> </p><p>Beth was breathing so heavily, screaming for him, feeling her cervix being hit by the tip of him, feeling a sweet sensation of sheer pleasure and a just a slight pleasurable pain. His length stretching her, filling her up. God this was way better than her ex had ever been. She liked his pecs, he was sweaty, biting his lip and telling her how good she felt around him. “You feel like heaven, how are you even real.” Then he left her, meeting her protestation immediately. He laughed, kissing her sweetly again, hugging her and feeling her naked body against his. “Turn around. I’m going to make you come so hard.” She did, a bit unsure. Kneeled on his bed, hands against the headboard, one of his hands immediately crossing fingers with hers, as the other helped her sticking her butt out for him, then parting her legs before sliding it in between them, touching her hardened clit until she was panting again. “I need you inside me, please.” She didn’t let her ask again, he entered her again, resuming his hard thrusts, finally hitting her spot perfectly. She cried out his name, her knees becoming weaken. “Make me come, please.” The soft contraction of her orgasm against him didn’t leave him the chance to last longer, he came hard, pushing himself against her. Both grabbing the headboard for balance, before sliding down in between the sheets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who knew we were neighbours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick ending for the preceding chapter. I will add some more short bits on Beth and Hunter, just because I am enjoying writing on them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They sled down in between the sheets, breathing heavy and smiling to each other. She cuddled on his chest, stroking the hair on it with her finger. She felt his arm around her, as she leant on him to kiss him lightly on the sternum, then on his nipples, caressing him lightly with her tongue. “It was so long.” She muttered in between laughs. “How long?” He asked, stroking her hair. “8 months. What about you?”. He thought about it. “Two weeks maybe.” She kept playing on his chest. “Last girlfriend? Sorry, too many questions. I just love talking to fall asleep.” He smiled. “It’s ok. Just before I enrolled to University. I was living with my brother; he fell in love with her and she broke up with both of us.” “Sounds awful.” He shrugged. “I didn’t really care that much. It wasn’t important.” She kept stroking his chest, tracing a pattern with her finger, falling slowly asleep, listening to his heart beat and his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>It was around 5, both of them awake sitting at the centre of his bed. Sheets smelling of their bodies. Laughing, smoking, drinking scotch from the bottle. Kissing each other, his lips leaving a wet trail on her ankles, wrists and all these places she didn’t imagine she would love to be kissed on. As the amber liquid burnt her throat, she coughed a bit, which made him giggle. “I can get you something different if you want.” She shook her head. “No, I like it.” They talked about nothing and everything, apparently juggling wasn’t his only hobby, as he admitted blushing a bit that he also sung in a band with some of his friends from University. “They’re nice, I’m in class with people all younger than me. I needed to meet someone my age.” He then handed her a leaflet about a small gig they were going to do in a club somewhere around Southwark. “If you want you can come with a few of your friends.” He said, smoking from the cigarette he was holding between his thumb and index. Beth nodded. “I’d love to.” “What about you?” she shrugged. “I’m not half as interesting as you. I have my job. I read. I love to visit my mum back in Wales.” He smiled, leaning on for a kiss. “Sounds interesting to me.”</p><p> </p><p>The sun was rising outside, the sky a beautiful shade of pink. He slid his hand in between her legs, “More?” She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>More.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He positioned himself between her legs, stroking her with his fingers again, feeling every inch of her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation, letting out a loud scream as she felt is mouth against her. His tongue kissing, nipping and liking, teasing her entrance. He entered her with two fingers, continuing his exploration by stroking her walls, applying gentle pressure. His mouth keeping a steady rhythm on her clit. He kept her down with one hand, her legs wrapped around his neck. Beth looked at the ceiling, smiling to herself as she felt the waves of an orgasm build in her. She grabbed his hair, pulling hard as she screamed. She felt him stop, leaving her panting. He climbed back up on her, leaving a trail of kisses on her belly. “Would you do it for me?” He whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe. She looked at him laughing. “What?” Then she understood. “If you don’t it’s ok. No pressure.” He smiled. “I want to.” She bit her lip, kneeling in between his legs now, stroking his tights, leaving marks on them and preparing herself. He was hard, waiting for her, with his arms crossed under his head. As she started teasing him with her tongue, she felt his hand grabbing her hair, helping with the motion as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. “You’re big.” She said, as she took a break by leaving a trail of kisses on his inner tight. He laughed, stroking her jaw, before she could go down on him again. Slowly, leaving the marks of her fingertips on his legs scratching him, holding on to his hips. His groans became louder. “Good girl, c’mon.” Until he forced her to stop, not wanting to finish like that. He kneeled to face her, quickly wearing another condom, before helping her straddling him, as she grasped his shoulders for balance, feeling him stretch her again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God she was going to feel that later.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They began moving against each other, slower than before, enjoining each other, his mouth dangerously close to her breast. She felt his teeth nipping at her nipples, the already reddened areas had been paid so much attention that night that she would probably feel that too, despite his delicate attention and care in the aftermath. He began kissing them, slowing down his rhythm, then collided his lips with hers. This slow motion was so different from the raw, passionate sex they had had before. It was intimate lovemaking and they didn’t once break eye contact. They came again against each other, collapsing in each other’s arms. She moved slowly against him, sliding under the covers. “The second wave of sleep is always the best sleep you get.” She said, making him laugh, “especially if you just came.” She nodded approvingly, beating her hand on the place close to her, inviting him to join her for a second round of sleep. He cuddled next to her, caressing her cheek with the tip of his fingers. She fell asleep again, her pink plump lips slightly parted, the thinness of her skin showing the green pattern of her veins on the side of her head and her eyelids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning after wasn’t half as embarrassing as one would expect. She woke up to the smell of coffee invading her nostrils, just as he was returning home with two cups and a paper bag. He had already showered, evidently, and was wearing a white t-shirt of some band she didn’t know and a pair of jeans. “I wanted to get you some breakfast.” He sat on the bed near her, leaning down to leave a soft peck on her lips. “Should’ve asked what your coffee order was before, though.” She laughed. “Lots of milk, two sugar.” He muttered something that sounded like “fuck” and went quickly to the kitchen bringing back milk and sugar. “Easily fixed.” She added them to her coffee, stirring gently, trying to keep the sheet that was covering her stuck under her arms. “I didn’t know what you would prefer so I have a Danish, a double chocolate muffin and a blueberry muffin.” She smiled. “blueberry.” The ate slowly, feeding each other mouthfuls of pastries. Chills down her spine when he dipped some of his Danish in his coffee and then offered it to her, lips closing around his fingers, sucking lightly. Then she did the same to him, cleaning a drop of the liquid rolling down his clean-shaven chin with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He tenderly started collecting her clothes for her, putting them on the bed but they quickly realised there was no way she was going to be able to wear them. “I have a shirt, a pair of leggings my sister left and boxers you can keep. Don’t worry.” She knew what he meant with that, “don’t worry, this is not some sneaky way I’m using to see you again.” She smiled, accepting the clothes and quickly running off to the bathroom with the sheet wrapped up around her. His bathroom looked exactly as she would expect, clean, but sort of disorganised, towels all over the place and unmatched. Few products in the shower. As the rest of his flat, it was pretty plain, everything grey and white, the small shower box seemed barely able to contain him, as he was much taller and bigger than her. She had a quick warm shower, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on her sore skin. She could still feel his rubbing, kissing, biting on her entire body, which she enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Coming out of the shower she checked herself over, her skin was covered in hickeys and love bites, the marks of his fingers and his teeth, the redness between her legs from the friction against his skin. Beth smiled, dressing up, quite drowsy from the warm water and then came out of the bathroom. “You really left marks all over my skin” she chimed, pretending to be annoyed. To which he responded by showing her his scratched back and chest full of bruises she had left with her mouth. “Ok, Fair enough.”  His sweet face, with pale big blue eyes, made her laugh and she covered the distance between them to kiss him on his jaw. He looked at her, stroking his nose on hers. “So, what now?” She thought. “I need to get changed before going to work. You could walk me home.” He nodded, taking the keys to his flat and guiding her to the door.</p><p> </p><p>They had a long walk under the muggy grey sky, threatening a summer storm, hand in hand, she loved how he didn’t try to forcefully speak to her, just enjoining their last moments together. That is until he broke the silence, “I’m not going to lie. I want to see you again.” Beth smiled. “In what way, Hunter?” He shrugged. “Whichever. It doesn’t have to be anything serious, but it doesn’t have to be just sex. We can just see what happens.” She nodded. “I like that.” They arrived at her flat, a small greyish flat block not far from where he lived. “Who knew we were neighbours!” He laughed. “It’s convenient.” He left her there, writing his number quickly on her hand, before kissing her goodbye and heading back home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>